


I Know You Well

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, in this area, not taking sex too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had a feeling that he would like to be fingered but he was always too afraid to try. Calum helps him find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He sometimes got this same feeling when he was jerking off and close to coming like he needed something there. It was something that freaked him out a lot when he was like fourteen. He’d stopped caring in recent years but he’d still never given in to that urge. Until now. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Well

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!!
> 
> this really is just porn w a bit of (hopefully) funny dialogue  
> idk where this came from tbh  
> and i'm not australian i'm english so if any of this seems outrageously unaustralian i am very sorry
> 
>  
> 
> (also if you've read my first chapter of terrible and wonderful pls do not kill me for not updating for ages i know i suck so bad but i've been away and i need to get back into the swing of it b4 i update i am workin on it im so very sorry ily pls read this in the meantime lol xoxoxox ur great)

“Ow! What are you doing? You can’t just jab at it!” 

“I’m sorry I don’t know! I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I and I know that you don’t just jab randomly at someone’s arsehole. That’s not how gay sex works Calum; it’s not how any sex works.”

“Then fucking _tell_ me what to do and stop complaining; this is a team effort.” 

“Just go slower and feel around a bit and I’ll tell you what feels good,” Luke wasn’t actually angry, he would have probably been just as terrible as Calum if it’d been the other way around – he probably wouldn’t just assume that _jabbing_ was the correct method but still.

“No you won’t you’ll just criticise my technique again,” Calum muttered so bitterly he was almost pouting.

“Your technique fucking sucked and I told you. Now stop being stupid and carry on. Practise makes perfect, if at first you don’t succeed try and try again and all that shit.”

“Yeah I get the point.” Calum said, voice sounding a lot more miserable and disheartened than before but Luke heard the cap of the lube click open so he didn’t say anything. There were a few wet sounds of the substance being poured onto Calum’s finger and Luke shifted uncomfortably on the bed while he waited, staring at the ceiling. He was suddenly aware of how obscenely his legs were spread on the bed and his heart picked up speed. 

“Hurry up, Cal my dick’s going soft here,” Luke joked, trying to stop Calum from pouting and ease his own nerves. 

“Hey, don’t complain to me about your own erectile dysfunction,” Calum countered, relief washing over Luke that he continued the light-hearted banter. Then he spoke again, his voice soft and careful. 

“Tell me what to do.” He sounded so different; serious and nervous, a combination rare to find in Calum. Luke looked at him; soft really was the word to describe him. He’d just showered so his hair was fluffy, his eyes looked all warm and inviting and his lips weren’t as chapped as usual; soft Calum. 

“Just—” Luke began, having to clear his throat when it broke embarrassingly on the end of the word “Just like circle your finger around slowly for a bit.”

“O-okay,” Calum stuttered, face looking a bit flushed – Luke felt that way too and it was comforting to know he wasn’t alone. His legs were splayed open with Calum situated in between them. He rested his left hand on Luke’s stomach and his right drifted to Luke’s arse. 

The first touch of Calum’s finger had Luke jerking away unintentionally making them both chuckle.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

They said at the same time, provoking laughter again. Calum looked at Luke with his gentle eyes before moving his lube-wet hand back down to try again. 

Luke avoided springing away but it still felt super weird when Calum’s finger started hesitantly circling the rim of his arse. It was odd but there was something else too that he couldn’t quite put his finger on (but Calum certainly could… no, now was not the time for internal, terrible puns). As Calum got more confident with the whole finger circling business, Luke started to feel a lot warmer than before because it hit him that _Calum’s finger was touching his arsehole_. And that was just fucked up. Because A, it was Calum. Calum who he had known for years, Calum his best friend, Calum from his band, platonic friend Calum. And also B, he had never really expected that someone would ever want to go near his arse as it was a hole commonly regarded as ‘exit-only’ by many. 

Luke found himself staring at Calum’s bare torso to distract from the steady movement of his hand and… well, it did look pretty hot, to say the least. 

“You like it?” Calum broke the silence.

“No you’re terrible,” Luke teased.

“Really? Is that why you’re doing that panting thing?” _What panting thing?_ Luke thought as he hadn’t realised his breathing was anything other than ordinary. 

“Yeah, obviously. You’re so terrible I’m hyperventilating,” Luke muttered, voice deadpan and Calum just smiled. They were quiet for a while but then Luke felt like he needed to be serious “I just… it feels really strange but not like bad… or good it’s just weird. But… sort of like I know it will be good soon. It’s like preparation for good to start.” Calum looked like he understood.

“Cool,” he whispered and Luke huffed out a breath. “Should I carry on, then?” 

“Yeah for a bit,” Luke confirmed, wanting to remain casual, and he shut his eyes because it was still a bit fucked up to think that the steady pressure he could feel on his arsehole was from Calum’s finger. 

“Then what?” Calum asked swallowing loudly in the quiet room, clearly wondering if he would want to stop after.

“We’ll see.” Luke teased, trying to settle back and relax against Calum’s finger. The thing was, every so often it felt like it was about to slip inside just a little bit and it was making Luke want to push down onto it. He was already pretty certain that he wanted Calum to finger him; the obscene thought sent a thrill through him and his dick throbbed. Then, Luke was suddenly aware of how hard he was and how obvious it was that he’d gone from a semi to a full-blown chub just because the tip of Calum’s finger was circling around his arsehole.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Calum muttered, voice deep and quiet; he sounded a bit worked up, actually. Calum shocked Luke to his senses and made him aware that he was panting and whimpering a little bit. 

“Yeah. But it’s just a bit… frustrating,” Luke admitted as he pushed down a little onto Calum’s finger, needing to feel it dip in further. 

“You want more?” Calum’s voice was full of surprise but he couldn’t disguise the hint of eagerness that was there. This was such a mind fuck. Luke wanted to remain composed and seem indifferent to the pace of the process but he didn’t quite manage it.

“Erm, yes please,” he sounded more like a grateful child than a laid-back friend. In that moment, Luke realised that he was completely done for. He was really going to like this and he was probably going to embarrass himself in the process. He could just nip it in the bud and put a stop to this now but… he sort of _wanted_ to like this and embarrass himself finding out.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Calum spoke and the sentence should have sounded teasing and sexy like Calum knew but wanted Luke to say it except… he just sounded really quiet like he was scared of doing something wrong. Luke’s stomach did a funny turn. 

“Finger me,” Luke winced at the words leaving his mouth but he couldn’t think of another way to say it. Calum also looked a little bit embarrassed as he nodded at the request. 

It was only once Calum’s finger had left Luke’s arse to reach over for more lube that Luke realised how fucking much he wanted this to happen. The loss of contact made the need much more prominent and suddenly, all he could think about was having a finger up his arse. He sometimes got this same feeling when he was jerking off and close to coming like he _needed_ something there. It was something that freaked him out a lot when he was like fourteen. He’d stopped caring in recent years but he’d still never given in to that urge. Until now. 

“Luke?” Calum’s voice snapped him back into the room.

“Yeah? Sorry, what?” 

“You ready?” Calum asked, nodding towards his own hand which was sort of hovering between Luke’s legs. Luke was nodding way before he even registered what was happening; his body clearly knew. Luke gasped quietly when he felt Calum’s wet finger over his hole once more. “Luke, tell me how to do this.”

“Just start pushing and I’ll tell you if I want you to stop or do it different,” Luke suggested because he didn’t really know what to do either. 

“O-okay,” Calum agreed, looking a little worried. Luke reached up and stroked his soft hair and he managed to make him smile. It felt pretty great.

Calum’s finger started pushing against Luke, meeting a slight resistance and for a second Luke thought it wasn’t going to go in. Then, it just pushed passed and started sinking slowly further into him. Luke felt hotness wash over him at the feeling. It didn’t feel mind-blowingly amazing but the thought that it was Calum’s finger was wonderful and the steady pressure he’d been craving for four years was finally satiated. 

“Keep going,” Luke mumbled, once he realised Calum was slowing down. It felt like he had so much inside him but he knew Calum had only really got the tip of his finger in; everything just felt much larger. He could feel the rest of Calum’s finger sliding into him with ease and Luke’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Good?” Calum asked, face suddenly a lot closer to Luke’s than it was before. And, holy shit, Luke really wanted to bite Calum’s lip. Luke had never really wanted to kiss Calum before, not like this. They’d made out several times – it was just something they did when they were either drunk or sleepy – but never before had Luke looked at Calum and felt his tummy do a funny flip thinking about kissing him. But right now he wanted to kiss Calum so much that it was making his heart beat faster just thinking about doing it. 

“Yeah, ‘s good,” Luke spoke, giving Calum a smile. “Are you comfortable like that? You’re sort of hovering in mid-air.” Calum laughed at the change of mood. 

“I’m fine,” he said, lips still inches away from Luke’s. His lips felt like they were buzzing with how much he wanted them to be kissed. “You look really good like this, Lukey.” Calum suddenly said out of nowhere and Luke saw his gaze darting towards his own lips. 

Luke really didn’t want to be the person to make the first move but he knew Calum and he definitely wasn’t going to do it. He felt the rest of Calum’s knuckles brushing against his arse cheeks and he knew Calum’s finger was all the way in. It felt pretty amazing, and Luke felt kind of full to say it was only one of Calum’s slender fingers. 

“That’s nice,” Luke hummed, wrapping both arms around Calum’s shoulders without actually realising that he’d done it. If his brain was actually working probably, he might be embarrassed but he couldn’t be bothered to feel shame at the moment. 

“Yeah?” Calum’s voice was a low grumble. Luke nodded and then shifted his hips back on Calum’s still finger involuntarily. Calum got the hint and started moving his finger slowly and Luke’s eyes almost rolled back into his head. “Good?” Calum asked again in the same voice and Luke really couldn’t help himself when he brought Calum’s head down to meet his. 

His lips touched Calum’s and it felt fucking wonderful. Calum’s lips were big and soft and Luke wanted to suck his bottom lip into his mouth and he just felt hungry for everything. Calum got a little distracted and his finger stilled again but he seemed to remember after a while and he started moving it again – the rhythm wasn’t great but it was better than nothing. 

Calum was a good kisser.

Luke already knew this from their previous make out sessions. He didn’t go straight for the tongue and go all slimy and full on immediately – something Luke always thought was a highly off-putting start to a kiss. Instead, he tested the waters with small, soft, closed-mouth kisses at first and then open-mouthed with no tongue and he did this for an acceptable amount of time before he gently introduced his tongue. It was the perfect system for making out and Luke appreciated it a lot. 

Once Luke’s desire to kiss the shit out of Calum had been satiated, he prioritised what he wanted the most and pulled away from Calum’s lips.

“C’mon focus on the important job,” Luke smirked, gesturing towards Calum’s hand. He needed his full attention, needed to feel that intense feeling again.

“You were the one who distracted me,” Calum accused, smiling and looking a bit smug. Maybe it was because Luke broke first and kissed him. 

“Couldn’t help it, your lips were very much in my way,” Luke added playfully, his hand removing itself from around Calum’s neck to trace his collarbone. 

“Really?” Calum asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I wasn’t actually kissing you I was just bumping into you… over and over again,” Luke chuckled, raking his nails down Calum’s bare chest, provoking a beautiful hiss. Luke hadn’t cut his nails in a while, they were getting pretty long. He should probably do that soon for guitar playing purposes. He was very glad that Calum’s were short.

Calum leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Luke’s lips, simultaneously resuming movement with the finger up Luke’s arse. Luke hadn’t really realised his hand had stilled again until he started moving it and it nearly knocked the breath out of him. It really did feel strange.

It felt great but almost like it shouldn’t. Luke was aware that it was the pressure that was good, there was nothing about it that felt like he could be working towards an orgasm it just felt… nice. He could also see why people wouldn’t enjoy something up there but, for Luke, the fullness and pressure made his dick throb. 

Calum’s finger was starting to slip in and out with much more ease and the friction and movement made the pace of Luke’s breathing quicken. He let out a quiet moan when Calum picked up the pace and slowed it down to keep Luke on edge. 

“Fuck,” Luke whispered, breath sounding too loud in his ears. He was almost embarrassed that he was enjoying it so much. 

“Nice?” Calum checked, making sure Luke’s reactions were positive ones. Luke nodded, chewing his lip and wriggling back against Calum’s hand. “Good. Wait one second.” Calum started pulling himself away from Luke, slowly retracting his finger from his arse. He rearranged himself on the bed, pulled Luke’s hips up and stuffed a pillow underneath them. He got another dribble of lube and immediately started again.

On the slow push in, Luke could tell this was going to be different. His chest burnt with the flush that spread across it and the new angle was making it very difficult for him to hold back the noises that wanted to escape him. Luke could feel his jaw tightening, his eyes scrunching shut as he waited to feel the brush of knuckles. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes and saw Calum looking at him directly in the eye.

“Are you okay?” he asked Luke, looking slightly concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Luke replied but his voice sounded strained “Just feels different.”

“Like bad?” Calum questioned, suddenly seeming a bit panicked and Luke just shook his head, realising he’d been misunderstood “Oh God should I stop?” 

“No, stop jumping to conclusions. It feels… very good different,” Luke established, letting out a small, rather embarrassing, whimper. Calum nodded, he looked relieved and actually quite pleased with himself, and his finger finally bottomed out. 

“Oh!” Luke gasped “Ho-holy fuck.” His voice sounded breathy but it just felt so much better like this. Calum’s finger could go in smoother and could reach deeper and Luke guessed Calum would find his prostate pretty soon – not that he would have been bothered if he couldn’t seeing as though Calum was new to this too.

“Luke,” Calum whispered, voice cracking on the younger boy’s name “You look so…” his voice trailed off as he stared hungrily at Luke’s body. Calum started to trail his free hand down Luke’s chest, slowly feeling his way along his torso like he were attempting to memorise it. Calum’s finger gently brushed Luke’s nipple and Luke let a moan escape him. It was more from the shock of his sensitive nipple being touched rather than the way it was touched, but the moan encouraged Calum to keep playing with them and it just added to the pleasure radiating through Luke’s body.

Luke started to greedily grind down on Calum’s finger, wanting more than Calum’s steady rhythm. 

“Luke, have you seen yourself? Shit,” Calum exclaimed gently. It seemed more rhetorical than an actual question but it prompted Luke to look down his body for the first time. He looked wrecked. 

His body was flushed all over and his dick looked angrily hard. It was leaking pre-cum onto his belly, a thin line connecting the head of his cock to his belly. He looked down past his dick, sitting up a little to see Calum’s lube-wet hand pushing in and out of his hole. He could just see the reappearance of the finger and the movement of Calum’s arm – that was something Luke didn’t expect to turn him on. He was almost mesmerised by the tensing on Calum’s lovely, thick forearm and the occasional twitch of his bicep. 

His eyes were only drawn away when he noticed that Calum still was sporting an impressive erection in his boxers. He also noticed that the material had gone dark where the head was pushing against it. The fact that Luke wasn’t the only one affected turned him on even more.

He was about to make a snarky comment, teasing Calum when he felt a jolt of pleasure rock through him and goosebumps broke out all over his arms and legs. That was it. He almost felt the need to applaud Calum but refrained because his arms suddenly felt quite heavy.

“Was that—?” Calum began but Luke cut him off with a rapid nod of his head, gasping and gripping the bed sheets. It still felt amazing with every movement but the initial shock was over and Calum was barely brushing his prostate. He suddenly started feeling very greedy for more. _He needed more_.

“Calum,” he whined, unable to do anything less humiliating. “Add another.” 

“Are you sure?” Calum asked seeing as though this hadn’t been a part of the initial plan. The initial plan was that Calum would just finger Luke for a little while and see if he liked it because he always thought he would and they both thought it would be cool to have their first gay experience together. They’d said nothing about kissing or dick touching or coming but Luke wanted all of those things. He wanted to lick at the spot on Calum’s boxers that was wet with pre-cum. He wanted to jerk Calum off and watch him come all over himself. He wanted to watch his impressive muscles tense up as he came and he _definitely_ wanted to hear the sounds he made.

“Yes.” Luke stated decisively to let Calum know he wasn’t fucking around.

“What do you want?” Calum wondered, voice low and breathy in Luke’s ear. 

“I want you to make me cum then I want to make you cum,” Luke whispered filthily and he was practically elated when he saw Calum scrunch his eyes shut and groan. 

“Okay,” he agreed and Luke was too busy being shocked with himself because he really didn’t know how he said such an embarrassing sentence without cringing or stuttering. “Can I uh… Can I touch your dick?” Calum proposed, seeming shy. 

“Definitely,” Luke responded, resisting the urge to mock Calum because he was a good person (who didn’t fancy sacrificing Calum touching his dick in order to make a sarcastic comment). Calum nodded, smile spreading across his face and he reached out with his left hand to tentatively touch Luke’s hard cock. Luke inadvertently shuddered when Calum first touched him with barely any pressure at all. Just the feel of his dick finally being touched after so long was amazing.

“You look so good like this, Luke,” Calum stated, voice quiet as his fingers gently traced the length of Luke’s dick.

“Thanks,” Luke giggled “apparently gay sex is my forte. Who knew?” 

“Everyone did. You’ve got that look,” Calum joked before muttering “I’m gonna add another finger,” and _fuck yes_ ; Luke had almost forgotten about that. 

“Please,” Luke said the only thing he could think to say. Calum easily retracted his middle finger from Luke’s arse and flicked the cap open on the lube once more, liberally applying some to another finger. Then, he was leaning down further into Luke’s personal space as he started pressing two fingers to Luke’s hole, moving them around a bit before edging them in. Luke couldn’t help but dig his nails into Calum’s shoulders.

“You love this so much,” Calum muttered before placing a chaste kiss to Luke’s swollen lips that he’d been unconsciously gnawing with his teeth. “I like it too,” he whispered, very quietly like it was a secret before kissing Luke again – longer this time as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

And before Luke even had chance to react Calum had pulled away and firmly wrapped a fist around Luke’s cock. He shoved both of his fingers into Luke with ease and Luke nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt them against his prostate much firmer than before. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Luke slammed a hand over his eyes as he felt arousal ripple through his whole body. He almost yelled when Calum started to create a steady pace with both of his hands. “ _JesusfuckingChrist_ ,” Luke gasped. He really didn’t understand how it felt this good but he could feel the desperation creeping through him. “Faster.”

Calum listened to the order and picked up the pace, hitting Luke’s prostate in the most perfect way bringing involuntary gasps and moans out of his mouth. It was almost funny how the pleasure he felt made everything else he’d been feeling before seem like virtually nothing. 

But Luke wasn’t laughing.

His hands were grabbing at the sheets, nails digging in to the soft cotton of expensive hotel bedding. It was like he no longer had control over what he was doing, acting mainly on impulse as a reaction to the stimulation in his arse and on his cock.

“Cal,” Luke panted breathlessly because he felt like he needed to vocalise how good he felt but he had nothing to say. Calum just kept up the pace he’d set, making Luke’s head practically spin. 

Luke started to realise that he was nearing the end of this amazing experience when he became aware of the slow burn settling into his thighs, stomach and dick. He opened his mouth to speak but he found a corner of the duvet stuffed in there, something he hadn’t realised he’d done. God, his head was all over the place. 

His whole body felt sticky; his back was wet with sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead, even his eyelids felt sweaty. Luke took several deep breaths, calming himself down, and his breathing started to seem less crazed. 

“Okay,” Luke mumbled, the feeling of climax getting much closer “Okay,” he repeated, not really knowing what else to say. Calum understood, though.

“Are you getting close?” he asked, sounding completely genuine as opposed to teasing like he could have easily been. 

“Yep,” Luke stated, squeezing his eyes shut as Calum did nothing to slow down or speed up his pace. It was just right and Luke could barely keep still. He was also aware that his moaning was very loud – which was weird because he wasn’t a loud person in bed usually – and he was sort of worried that the entire floor could hear him. But he must’ve not cared that much because he didn’t try and quieten down. 

“Fuck,” Luke hissed, panting and groaning. He hadn’t had that feeling of impeding orgasm come so completely out of nowhere since he was like thirteen. Maybe that was a sign that he should try new things more often and be a bit more daring. 

“Is it good?” Calum asked, maybe just wanting Luke to let him know how he felt because it must have been pretty obvious that it was good. 

“Yeah,” he said once, eyebrows furrowing as he felt his stomach ignite “Yeah,” he repeated which seemed to be a problem for him when he was close to coming. “Yeah,” he gasped once more breathlessly before letting out a very loud moan “Calum,” he panted “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” Luke clearly couldn’t control his mouth very well when he was this delirious with arousal. He would’ve cringed at himself if he wasn’t on the brink of orgasm.

“Fuck,” Calum swore, voice sounding strained which was… very hot.

Then, Luke clamped both of his hands over his mouth so viciously it hurt as he felt his orgasm hit him with full force. He was distantly happy he’d done that because he could hear the muffled yells he was letting out and they were a bit too loud; he couldn’t imagine how he would’ve sounded without his hands in the way.

Luke could feel the wetness striping itself across his stomach and chest; the thought of Calum watching him as he made a mess of his tummy was a very confusing one indeed. There was a sense of shame but he felt his dick give a strong kick at the same time. The sloppy sounds of Calum still pumping his cock were starting to sound embarrassing.

He went from bliss to oversensitivity in an instant and he had to push Calum off his dick with trembling hands. Calum also slowly removed his fingers without needing to be told, the feeling significantly more unpleasant than it had been a minute ago. 

Luke raised his head off the bed, looking down at his stomach which was glistening with cum and… it was sort of disgusting. 

“Wow,” Calum muttered, snapping Luke out of his thoughts and he looked up at the other boy. He definitely didn’t look as though he thought Luke was disgusting; his hungry eyes seemed to be taking in Luke’s destroyed appearance and committing it to memory. It was only when Calum let out a breathy whimper that Luke remembered that he’d said he’d get him off after he’d come.

Luke had a sudden burst of energy and he surged forward, sitting up and capturing Calum in a filthy kiss. He quickly stuck a hand down the front of Calum’s boxers and grasped his cock firmly, stroking it instantly not wanting to waste any time. Calum had to break away from the kiss to let out a strangled groan and Luke fucking _loved_ how that sounded. 

He let Calum bury his head in his neck to lazily lick and suck at it, and, as a result, he could concentrate more on making Calum come. 

It didn’t take long at all.

Calum was furiously bucking his hips up into Luke’s hand, his arms wrapped firmly around Luke’s shoulders, clawing his back. It was really hurting Luke in the best possible way; he was very aware that it would sting like a bitch later but in the heat of things it felt fucking fantastic. 

Calum was whimpering Luke’s name like it was the only word he remembered as his hips started stuttering, dick jerking in Luke’s grip. He bit Luke’s neck as he came and Luke could feel Calum’s cum dripping down his fist as he pumped the boy through it. 

Then, Calum was limp against him, teeth unclamped from his neck, his tongue licking gently at the sore skin. After his breathing evened out, he leaned back and pressed a small kiss to Luke’s lips. 

“Sorry,” he whispered but Luke just shook his head and laughed, slyly wiping his hand on the bed sheets. 

“It’s okay.”

“Did you know that you came over your own head?” Calum asked out of nowhere. Luke was silent for a while at the abrupt question. 

“No,” Luke giggled in disbelief “Did I really? That’s so impressive.” He twisted around to look, like he’d be able to see some outstanding evidence. 

“I know,” Calum agreed “You have quite an impressive, um…” he looked like he was searching for words “ejaculate projectile.” Luke threw his head back and cackled loudly, pushing Calum off him and throwing the pillow back up to the top of the bed. They both moved up to lie on the bed properly, still giggling. Yeah Luke’s back was stinging a little. He also hoped his pillow wasn’t now covered in lube.

“Hey,” Luke called when he’d stopped laughing and Calum turned his head to look at him. He started tracing a pattern on the other boy’s arm when he asked with a gentle voice “How did you know to put a pillow under my hips?”

Calum’s eyebrows furrowed, like he wasn’t expecting that question. He huffed out a small, confused laugh.

“Erm… I just… I read online that you could get deeper with elevated hips,” he clarified, looking at Luke to see if his answer sufficed. Luke didn’t speak for a while; Calum was the sweetest person ever.

“You… you read up on it?” Luke questioned, smile spreading across his face. Calum suddenly looked embarrassed.

“Well, yeah. I just… I thought it would be better if I had a vague idea of what to actually do,” Calum defended and Luke knew that he actually meant ‘I thought it would be better _for you_ if I knew what I was doing because I wouldn’t hurt you’.

“That’s,” Luke started, moving closer to squeeze Calum playfully around his waist. “That’s so fucking _cute_ Calum! You are the cutest person in the entire world!”

“I’m not!” Calum yelled, trying to push the clinging Luke off his side “I am not cute! I’m rugged and handsome!” He argued but Luke could tell by his face that he took it as a compliment and he wanted to smile and preen. Luke booped Calum’s nose.

“You’re the _cutest_ ,” he proclaimed. Then, he cuddled up to Calum, placed his head on his chest and was glad when Calum’s arms automatically pulled him closer. “Thank you,” he whispered into the other boy’s skin. 

Luke thought Calum was going to say something like ‘alright don’t go on about it’ out of embarrassment but he didn’t. He just said “Okay,” gently, into Luke’s hair before he pressed a small kiss to his head. 

Luke was very glad he’d picked Calum to have his first gay sexual experience with. But, when he really thought about it, there was no one else he would have picked.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> p.s. pls come be my friend on tumblr alseeptoday.tumblr.com <3


End file.
